The present invention relates generally to managing message communications, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing a reminder to take action on messages.
Messaging systems, such as voicemail, provide message communications services to people all around the world. Messaging subscribers can access messages stored in their inboxes from any location and at any time of the day. With the advent of packet-switching technology, message communications options have expanded and developed into new applications, such as email and instant messaging. Today, it is not uncommon for an individual to maintain more than one messaging account (e.g., email account, voicemail account, etc.). In addition, employers often provide messaging services to their employees so that an individual/employee may have multiple messaging accounts, each serving a different purpose (e.g., work-related email account, home/personal email account). Maintaining multiple messaging system accounts can be cumbersome and confusing for the individual, particularly when trying to reconcile items requiring action on the part of the individual. For example, when accessing a voicemail account and detecting a new message in the voicemail inbox, the individual may need to track the message so that future action can be taken (e.g., returning the call, scheduling a meeting, etc.). However, oftentimes it is not feasible for the individual to take the appropriate action at the time the voicemail message is presented to the individual. This may result in the individual forgetting to take the required action. Although this problem is particularly prevalent and noticeable in current voicemail messaging systems, it may also be a problem in other types of messaging systems.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide reminders to users of a messaging system, such as a voicemail system, to take future action on a message.